Branch's Fanclub
by HarmonyDove13
Summary: Poppy and Branch are dating, but Poppy finds Satin and Chenille spying on him while he washes his vest. Of course, this was inspired by "Model Behavior," and the idea that Satin and Chenille have crushes on Branch. I don't own Trolls (or TTBGO). Oneshot, but I have more like this. :)


**Okay, that part of "Model Behavior" in season 2 of TTBGO inspired me to write SO MANY stories about Satin and Chenille (and Nova!) having a crush on Branch. This is one of many. I added LaRoux in there because I thought I needed at least one more Troll for the fanclub, and she does work with Nova. Please read & review (constructive criticism is fine, but no flames). Thanks!**

* * *

"Hey ladies! Whatcha doing?" Poppy said as she approached her twin friends Satin and Chenille. Strangely enough, they were hiding in the bushes, watching something that seemed to be worth all of their attention through binoculars.

Indeed, they didn't even look away from whatever it was. Instead, they both just hissed, " _Shhh!"_

"Oh, sorry," Poppy whispered, sliding into the bushes beside Satin. She grinned when she saw what it was that they were watching, barely able to squelch the burst of laughter that threatened to erupt. "Ooh, we're watching shirtless Branch! That's fun!"

That was when the twins tore their gaze away from him. They both turned their heads to look at her, lowering binoculars to reveal horrified expressions.

" _Poppy?"_ Satin squeaked out.

Poppy lifted the back of her hand to her chin and smiled at them. "The one and only!"

"You . . . you . . ." Chenille stammered. She shared a deeply worried look with her sister.

Poppy knew what they were thinking. She was Branch's girlfriend, and here she was, catching two of her best friends spying on him without a shirt on. Their friendship was over, they thought. It might even turn into a rivalry.

But what the twins didn't know was that Poppy actually found it highly amusing. So she just kept on grinning and pretending she didn't know what they were worried about.

"You found him! Why, thank you, nuggets!" said a new whisper voice from behind them.

The three Trolls turned to find Nova Swift. Now she was enraptured with watching Branch.

Satin and Chenille made slit-throat motions at the celebrity, which Poppy pretended not to see. "No! Poppy!" Satin mouthed, as though the queen couldn't read lips.

Nova glanced at Poppy. "Oh, hello, Queen Poppy," she said dismissively.

Chenille shook her head vigorously. "She's his—" she whispered.

Before she could get out the word "girlfriend," Nova started calling to her assistant. "LaRoux! They found him!"

A gasp came from someone a little ways away, then the Troll named LaRoux LaRoux came into sight. She was scrambling to get over to them. She finally came over and sat down next to Nova. "I'm here!" she whispered frantically.

Satin and Chenille both facepalmed.

Poppy, on the other hand, grinned even wider. This day just kept getting more entertaining! She'd had no idea so many Trolls had celebrity crushes on Branch!

"Are you guys part of a secret Branch fan club?" she asked.

The four Trolls exchanged glances. "N-no, we don't have crushes on Branch," LaRoux said, as though that had been what Poppy asked.

"Oh, I know you don't!" Poppy whispered energetically. "You have _celebrity_ crushes on him!"

Another moment of glance-exchanging. Nova Swift shook her head in confusion. "Well, nugget," she said with a chuckle, "what's the difference?"

Poppy gave them a sassy _watch-me_ smile. "Celebrity crushes"—she gestured to them—"hide in the bushes to watch. Real crushes"—she gestured to herself—"walk up and talk. Like this."

Poppy stood up, stepped over the bushes, and crept up behind Branch. In one motion, she slipped her forearms into his hair and leaned forward onto his head. "Hi, Branch!"

"AAAH!" Branch jumped and dropped his vest into the basin full of water. He stared at it glumly for a moment, then tilted his head to glare up at her. "I hope you're happy, Poppy. I was almost done wringing it out!"

"Yes, I'm VERY HAPPY!" Poppy pulled away from his hair, realizing it had gotten the whole front of her dress wet. Why's your hair so wet?"

"Because I'm washing my vest."

"That's not a good answer."

"Because when I'm washing my vest, water gets everywhere."

"Yeah, we noticed."

He turned to face her. "'We'?"

"Me and those Branch Fanclub girls."

He looked at her, horrified. "I have a _fanclub_? Do they stalk me?"

Poppy gasped dramatically and covered her mouth. "I've said too much!"

Branch rolled his eyes, standing up. "Okay, drama queen."

Poppy frowned a little and shook her head. "No, no, Branch. I'm the queen of the _Trolls_. Say it with me: _Queen Poppy of Troll Village_."

"That's not happening."

Poppy pretended to cry. "Why, Branch? WHY? Don't you love me?"

"Aw, you poor thing," he said, drawing her into his arms. "Do you need me to comfort you?"

She stopped fake-crying but didn't pull out of his grasp. "What? No. I'm _very_ independent."

He was clearly humoring her when he said "Okay."

Whatever.

Poppy threw her arms around his neck, just because she knew who was watching. No hesitation whatsoever, she pressed her lips to his.

He reciprocated as always, moving his hands from her shoulder blades to her waist. Poppy let it last a couple more seconds, then pulled back and started skipping away. "Well, bye, Branch! Have fun wringing out your vest!"

"Wha—Poppy!" Branch cried as she left. It made her grin.

As soon as she was out of his sightline, she crept back to Satin, Chenille, Nova Swift, and LaRoux LaRoux. "And that, ladies, is a _real_ crush."

They gaped at her. "You _kissed_ him," LaRoux said, seemingly shocked.

Poppy shrugged. "Yeah. So? I kiss him a lot."

They all exchanged a glance. Poppy read their expressions: Spying on Branch had been okay until they'd realized just how close he and the queen were.

"We'll, uh, we'll just be going now," Satin said, and they all slowly made their way out of there.

"Bye!" said Chenille, and all four Trolls dashed away.

Poppy hadn't been trying to get them to back off, honest. Oh well. At least now she had shirtless Branch all to herself!


End file.
